Dear Seto
by TakeItToTheFlames
Summary: Two girls live in basically a room for all their life together, until the both of them escape out into the real world. What will become of them? Told inside a diary, they try and figure out why their parents are trying to sue them for 12 MILLION DOLLARS!
1. Chapter 1

Has it ever accrued to you, the reason why you loved Seto Kaiba so much? Why he was sitting soundlessly next to you as you too sat in a chair? You knew how it all happened and you knew why you were here. But you never thought that he would be with you. After all he was going to try and kill your sister on your first day they meet.

Your love was so deep; you didn't even notice it at first. Who would though, since love is always so blind to your eye and clearly to others? You remembered the first time you told him you loved him and the first time you kissed. That day was June 13.

Some things you didn't understand and Seto made them clear. But this, my friend, was insane. You understood it too, why you were sitting in the courtroom today, July 24. Your parents were suing you, and your sister for twelve million dollars.


	2. Chapter 2

:January 13:

Today is Katie and my birthday. I can't really write right now, but I promise I will tomorrow. I will tell you one thing, though. I got many new gifts and this is one of them, a diary. Yay.

:January 14:

This is an ordinary life of which me and my sister hate. Here was my day!

* * *

"Sister," you say lying there with a book open in my hand, stretched on the couch. You hair slowly came sliding into your eyes, and then you felt a small stuffed animal hit your head. You ask, "Are you going to finish your school at all?" You look at her intently.

"Nope." The growing annoyance of your sister being there started up in you like wild fire, like ever day has since it was always the same.

"Why?" you looked at your look-a-like dumbly.

Katie answer, "Because, today is the day we get out of this stupid house."

You sighed, telling her, for what seemed to be the millionth time, "Is this one really going to work?"

Katie looks at you and smiles cleverly, "Yup."

"Just like the last millionth have worked?" you ask her.

Katie pouts, quivering her lip, "This one will work. I promise. Trust me, please?" You look at those pleading eyes of hers and you couldn't help but resist giving in.

"Fine." The two of you go over the plan secretly in the corner of both of your room.

You both sneak over to the door. "Have you been studying up on your magic, sis?"

You look at Katie, "Yes."

"Good. Unlock the door and put the guard to sleep," Katie orders. You shook her head, but cooperated with her attempt of escape. You put your hand on the door and unlatch it. The door creeks a little and you poked out an eye seeing a guard. "Now," a sharp whisper came from your sister. The guy slumped down to the floor.

"Yes. Plan one completed!" said Katie proudly behind you. The two of you slipped out the door and down the hall. "She may not catch us after all," your sister said happily. As the two of you ran down the hall, you abruptly halted because one of the many nannies, named Martha, stopped the two of you from going anywhere else.

As come to both of yall and towers over the two of you, she says, in her angry voice, "So, you both thought you could get away again, huh?" Slowly she bends down so her face is right in front of Katie's. "WELL GUESS WHAT! Your little plan didn't WORK NOW, DID IT?" she spat out leaving tiny drops of saliva on our faces. Martha continues, " GET BACK IN YOUR ROOMS, RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADIES, BEFORE I USE FORCE!"

You looked at your sister and your eyes meet; then the two of you high tale it into your room, since the two of you only owned one room. When you get to your room you sit on the windowsill. You look out into the vast mysterious blue sky, wondering if you and Katie will ever get out of this hellhole. You remembered thinking God, why do they have you put my sister and I through this? What did we ever do to you guys? You sigh yet again, and lay down on your silky bed. You always liked silk.

I looked on the other side of the room and heard my sister say, "DAMNIT! DAMNIT! AND DAMNIT AGAIN! WHY DONT MY PLANS EVER WORK? I just want to get out of this fuck hole whole. GOD DAMNIT!" She threw herself onto her black comforter. You watched her as she fell into a deep sleep full of dreams maybe of hate, sorrow, or a little freedom. As you stay up a few more hours reading books on spells, you had gotten from your birthday, that you placed oh-so-nicely into your bookshelf.

* * *

That was an ordinary day for my sister and me. Kind of strange, huh? Since we been stuck in this one room practically all of our lives, we dream of one thing. Freedom. Although being stuck in a room isn't that bad, we get protection and warmth. We, though, don't see the outside world. I wonder what the ocean looks like. I wonder if it's truly blue-green, like they say it dose, or is it purple? Well I have to go to bed. Night. 


	3. Chapter 3

:January 17:

Sorry, I didn't write for the past couple of days. I thought I had dropped it at home. Yes, I said left it at home! Oh, the most wonderful thing had happened… but I probably should tell you…. Well I am…. I almost spoiled it for you. I just have to write these past days down! Well sort of. ;)

* * *

When the two of you woke the next morning, your sister came up with another one of those I-got-a-good-idea plans. The two of you try them like three times a day, but can never get out of the house even once. "Okay. See the window there?" Katie asked.

"What about a window?" you asked with yet again another book in your hand.

"You're going to break the bars and fly away," you sister told you as she flapped her hands up and down.

You stare at Katie blankly and ask, "Do you even have any magic or wings."

"I was thinking you could use your magic wind to guide us safely down to the ground," she said, but she didn't know how hard it was to control abilities like you had.

You just go back to reading while telling her, "That magic is to advanced. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Your sister looks down and swears to herself.

You look back up at her and knowing she would plead. "Please, please, please?" You just ignore Katie, not noticing her voice. She went over to you and ripped the book out of your hands. As she tossed your book aside, she said, "Books make you dumb."

You glare at her. "The only thing that is dumb in here, is you! You come up with these crackpot plans. Always expect me to roll over and say "okay" but only one more time. I am tired of you. We don't do anything else, but live in this room. I want freedom, but all you think about is an idiotic way of getting us out. Now, if you really are going to get us out of here, for once. Then say it, but this is the last time I am helping anymore."

Katie pouted and nodded her head. You expected her to think 'she'll do it anyway. She is so nice most the time. You grab out a scroll, from your pocket, and lay it onto your bed.

Katie says to you in an exited voice, "All right now then once we get out of the house, we will whisper. " You roll your eye's and just nod your head in agreement. You saw Katie smile and head towards the window. You followed her as you handed Katie her katana (sword accept this one has lots of magic in it). She swung the sword at the window and for once the window was sent into pieces. You quickly use one of an ancient spell, that you learn in a book, and broke the bars barrier. As you used more of your magic skills, you could feel your back start to burn, as if it were on fire. You saw some blood hit the walls as you felt your skin tare. Big white, feathery wings emerged out of your back. You didn't even have to look behind you to see if Katie was there because the body heat that touched some of your skin also gave you warmth, hope even, and faith that the escape actually worked.

You turned to see Katie smiling like an idiot. You even felt a small smirk go across your face as you flew, as far away as you could, with your sister on your back.

* * *

There is not really much to tell after that, except we did fly over a bunch of trees. The scenery was awesome; I think I saw an ocean. It was this big blue water thing down below, but in my books they said it was much larger. Maybe it was just a lake. Anyways were going to stop at this city, but we have to fly much lower than the human eyes can see us. I heard that they weren't use to seeing beings like us. Sister told me they would call us demons if they did. Once I heard our nannies call us that once. 


	4. Chapter 4

:January 24: 

Wow! It's been that long! Boy, do I have much to talk about and I mean a lot. I am hurting right now and I did meet these strange guys; one was called…opps almost forgot. I can't tell you, unless you read this review on what happened.

* * *

You flew lower each mile we got to the city. Every time you flapped your wings they burned. The feeling was as if they were going to pop off your back being the cause to your death. Katie's weight slowed you down a little, as you continued to fly. "Yeeehaaa," Katie quietly said to herself. You flew even slower in the woods until we saw some humans. You land and Katie get off your back. "That was fun, but I think I would want to do it again sometime, faster too."

Your white wings contract. "How about no, but for now, we're free," you said with joy. The two of you walk, like simple common people, into the city with gigantic crowds. You knew that it would be harder to find someone in a big rush of people everywhere. You two walked on the sidewalk looking at everything around you, just soaking in the surroundings. You both just followed random people until one of those citizens ran into you.

"Watch where you're going," he snapped at me. "Come Mokuba."

The man walked on with a boy following. He said, "Wait up seto, your legs are longer that mine." I could see that rage tare up in my sister. I tried to stop her, but she run up to him. Katie punched him square in the back of the head. You felt horrible; it was your fault for not watching where you were going anyway.

You saw his eyes go wide as he stumbles forward a little, and the little kid that was with him ran up to the tall guy. He said, in a worried tone, "SETO! Are you ok?" He turned and looked at my sister and me, asking, "Why did you do that?"

Katie glare at him and walk back to you. You told her, in an angry voice, "Katie! You can't just go around punching people!"

Katie looked you in the eye rage building even stronger. "Well he can't just go around running into people, and then saying more it!" She stood there staring at the man she just punched. "He looks familiar," I barely heard her say. To my surprise her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! That's Seto Kaiba!"

You look at him. "Who's that?" you ask her. The guy, who my sister claimed was Seto Kaiba, looked at you like you were crazy.

"You don't know who I am?" he said rudely with a little glare.

You stood there blankly. Then you shake your head, saying, "Nope, so who is he, Katie?"

You look at your sister dumbly as she replies, "He's the one who owns Kaiba Corp."

You look to you from Seto to Katie. "So... I don't care. Why tell me this?"

Katie grabbed your hand with force, while giving the order, "Come on." The two of you walk hand in hand, drawing little attention to the both of you. Silence paced between the two of you, but your sister seemed mad. And yet you wondered why?

"I'm cold," you complained.

"Aren't we all?" she replied rudely.

Your mind kept racing on this "Seto Kaiba" guy. You wondered who he was, to get Katie so upset. After all, he was just some old guy off the street. But he was someone who ran a company just like your parents did. It made you want to go and ask him why your parents didn't spend time with you both. But you had a feeling like you already knew the answer to you very own question. Another thing you wondered is if he would make you two go back home, that is if he found out whom you two truly are.

You pulled your arm away from your sister. "I'm going my own way whether you like it or not." You stormed off in your own direction as you wonder if Katie thought you were being an irrational baby. You knew, though, Katie would come back look for you, but she seemed to let you be.

You hid from your sister and watched her; you knew she would call you a stalker if she found out. You watched her sighed. She didn't say anything so you were imaging her thinking What a pain in my ass. You saw her look around and knew who she was looking for, Seto Kaiba. Mokuba was still over there comforting him, and I swear I saw a little smile go across his face. When he did look up, only to meet my sister's eyes, they glared at one another. My sister walked towards Seto, like stalking a prey.

He too got up and asked, in an icy tone, "Who the hell do you think you are punching me out of nowhere?"

You couldn't tell but you just thought you saw your sister's eyes change to cat eyes. It was to far away, but you did see Katie's eyes narrow at Seto. Her angrily voice stood out like a sore thumb to you, "Who the hell do you think you are running into my sister and not even saying sorry?"

Seto look down at her with that icy cold stare of his and said angrily, "She got in my way! Oh and tell her she needs to watch where she's going." He smirked looking down at Katie. Her eyes turn from dark green to a furious red. She lunged at him and you could have stopped it, but instead Seto's little brother, Mokuba, stopped her.

You saw it, Seto passing a knife to his brother through the air, but Katie didn't even catch the gleam of light from the object. He stabs her, in the stomach. At that time you couldn't bare to watch, so you closed your eyes. You heard coughing noises, and you decided to just peek. They were nowhere to be found, but you still heard couching. You moved, or really teleported, to a building above the fighting scene. She was throwing up a little blood while trying to stand. Katie always liked to play it tough, that's why you liked her so much. She smirked, as she looked up at Mokuba, and in this cool voice, she said, "You know little boys shouldn't be playing with knives." She took the knife away from him and threw it behind her somewhere. Katie punched the young boy and he flew into a trashcan. Then she head towards Seto. Right, before she could lay another hand on his skin, I saw something, being injecting threw her body. She turned around and punched Mokuba who, this time didn't get back up as he hit the building you were on. Even some of the bricks went flying.

You heard Seto scream his bothers name, and went rushing to his aid. He checked him over to see if he was okay. "You bi-" he was cut off his own words and started after Katie. You knew she was not scared of any puny human, but to you she seemed to get slower as he became faster.

This didn't seem logic to you, and you couldn't take it anymore. You just left, not even caring who won the stupid fight. You went to the park and laid on a bench. You could only say you fell into a sleep for four to five minutes only to be awoken. There was pair of warm hands that shook you from your sleep. You slowly opened your eyes. What you saw was that there was a person with spiky hair and it had three different colors in it.

"Hello," the person said. "What are you doing sleeping on a bench like this?"

You had a hard time trying to find out if it was a guy or a girl, but before you could think even think of what you were saying. You told the person, "Sorry, miss. Is this your bench?"

The person looked at you funny as you saw two boys fall on the ground laughing. One was a blond that kind of had long hair. The other was a brown and black head, and his hair sort of looked like a pointy hat on his head. "This isn't my bench and the reason I woke you was because I was just worried. Oh, and um, I am not a Miss."

You looked at him confused, "Then are you gay?" The two boys even laughed harder.

But the guy replied a simple, no.

The spiky haired dude looked about eleven while the others seemed close around seventeen. You thought Why would a bunch of older kids hang out with a young kid like him?

The guy with the blond hair came up and patted the tri-color head guy on the shoulder. He said to you, "He's as straight as they get, I'm Joey and the 'miss' over here is Yugi and the idiot back there, laughing his ass off, is Tristan." He held out his hand with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey who you calling an idiot!" Tristan stopped his laughter and yelled. You just ignored him.

You smiled at Joey and said " Hello I'm, pleased to meat you. And I'm sorry I called you a miss. I thought you were gay... uhh ... Yugi."

You shake Joey's hand while Yugi says, "That's okay, but I have to admit, that was funny though..."

A girl with brown hair appear right next to Joey, but you were to busy talking to Yugi to notice. That was until Joey said to her, " Hey, Tai. Look at my new girlfriend." He put his arm around your shoulder.

You didn't know what to do, but out of a natural habit, you smack him. He went fell to the ground and you run off. You thought you felt Yugi watching as you went, but you knew that they would turn to his aid. You ran for a while, avoiding cars and walking people. When you finally deiced to stop. You thought of your sister getting hit in the stomach. Ha. She deserves it.

The last thing you heard was your name, as you went unconscious.

* * *

How I found time to do this, I don't know. But I am stuck in a room again, just like the cage at home. I don't know how I got here, but as I hang here I heard one of the guards say what today was. It is very hard to write while your chained to a wall, so I'll report tomorrow on what happens. :( 


	5. Chapter 5

:January 25: 

Finally, the chains are… Gosh, I keep forgetting. I need to stop doing that. Today was a not a great day, like being kidnapped. My sister, right now, is sleeping, so I have a little bit of time before she wakes up or I hit they hay. But I don't think I can fall asleep today. I did a horrible thing.

* * *

You wake up in a strange place, that smelt like... rotten Cheeto's? Yes, that was the fragrance in the room.

You try to move off the wall you were handing on but you felt yourself held down by really heavy chains. You see Katie down below you chained to a bed. You wonder what was going on. You heard footsteps outside the door. The doorknob squeaked as it turned. A tall man entered the room. He looked about six foot five, and was very thin. The hair on his head was blackish and short. His coal looking eyes met yours, but you could never forget the rich deep tone he had when he spoke to you. "I see your awake, good! Waiting for you to awaken is very boring indeed."

He paused and looked at Katie. "You wouldn't want to miss out on your sister's death, now would you?" he asked you.

You stared down at him, asking, "What do you mean?"

A thick eyebrow arched high. The man kind of looked like he took some medications to keep him really skinny, and you are talking skeleton skinny.

"Are you not the smart one of the both of you?" He asked you as you replied by nodding your head (that means yes). "Well then, you should comprehend the fact of I am going to kill your sister before your very own eyes."

Kill your sister, that didn't make sense. You were confused, so you ask, "But why?"

A smirk played across his face. "Should I tell you, or should I not?" The man grabs a knife from his pocket. "I guess you will never know, now will you?"

You start to panic. "Sister!" you screamed out wanting to save her. Then, a sudden strange power surged threw your body. Something ignited your body, but you didn't know what. Then you lost control of your very own body. The darkness was all you could see, as if it was going to consume you. Out of nowhere a little light fluttered about a few feet away. You walk towards it. As the light flew a little over your head you grabbed it and drew it closer to you only to notice you were looking out of what seemed to be a peeping hole.

What you saw was that guy, who trapped you wherever you were, was dieing. Your hand stretched out and spit his body from his head. You screamed in the dark place you were in. Then you got to re-control your body.

You looked at your hands that were stained with blood. You wanted to cry yourself to sleep, but you didn't. You had to act tough, get you and your sister out of here. You looked over to her, stainless, but you had to see if she was alive. You race to her side and checked to see if Katie breathing. She was. The chains broke that held her to the bed when you used your magic. You pick her body up and teleport back to the same city the two of you entered before. You laid her down on the same bench you fell asleep on. The place was deserted, but it was sometime early in the morning. You knew you had to get the blood off yourself before anyone saw, so you went to the girls' restroom and cleaned up.

* * *

I am really scared right now. I think I might go to jail. Please, help me someone. Please, oh, please. I have to keep this to myself. Make a story up. My sister must never know what happened in there. Never. Maybe Seto can help me. I don't care if my sister hates him. He may be able to help me. Oh gosh, my sister is waking up. I'll write tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

:January 26:

Did I ever tell you that I was five seconds older than my sister? Well, I am. She thinks it's not important, but it is to me. Five seconds is a lot of time since we where born on different days. I was born on the twelfth of this month and she was born on the thirteenth. We just like to say we were born on the same day. I know she is stronger then me, but at least I have the brains!

Anyways, getting down to the real problem. What happened yesterday wasn't real… at lest I hope not. I don't want to think about it because once, one of those rare times, I was talking to my parents. They told me if anything crazy happens I need to go to a Nut House. So lets just say, whatever happened yesterday wasn't real.

* * *

You felt the coldness of wood underneath you; just assuming it was a bench. You tried to flicker your eyes open, but something was on top you. Snow? Yup, you were right. You pushed the white fluff off of you and wondered to yourself if you had fallen asleep as you slowly got into a sitting position. Where the…my sister! 

You were about to run and go find her, but she surprised you by falling out of a tree. That was your 'great' sister, the one that landed on her butt. You were really going to go help her, but ended up trying to conceal your giggles from her. Katie caught you and she gave you her famous death glare. Know what? Even Katie herself ended up laughing and said, "Nothing like starting the day landing on your ass." You were really proud of her also wondering how she did all those great brave things she always does. You went to her, giving your hand to her. She shook you hand at first, trying to make the moment even funnier. Then you helped her up. Okay. You over exaggerated there. You fell on top her. If you just imagine two insane monkeys trying to hump one another and not succeeding, that was the picture of the both of you.

The two of you got up, finally finding a way to unwind yourselves out of the self made Twister game. Growling sounds were emitting from Katie jacket. "Katie, don't tell me you picked up a stray animal already," you complained to her. You heard that many kids brought an animal home to their parents, just for them to be put out on the streets again.

She looked down at her stomach as if saying, "Hey in there. Don't make noise or you'll get caught." Instead she complained about her own problem. "I'm hungry, so I'll be back in like ten minutes. Don't go anywhere or I will have to go find you, okay?" You nodded your head, knowing that probably something will catch your eye and will lead you away by it shiny complexion.

You concluded from your hunger of food that looking for something to eat was a good idea to take from your sister. So you looked, but a big building, that looked as if it could touch the sky, distracted you. See, you told yourself. Something bright and shiny is standing in front of you and you got sidetracked. Well, standing there like and idiot didn't help so you decided to look for the name of the building. Kaiba Corp.? What was that? You were determined to find something that actually interested you besides the big bulging letters of Kaiba. Wait a minute. Kaiba Corp.? Seto Kaiba? You came to a conclusion that they both had something to do with one another.

You headed to the huge glassy double doors. On one of them it had said 'secretary wanted.' You touched the door, at first, not expecting to know what happened next. Of course nothing happened, until you pushed the door slightly. It had made you happy that you knew what it was, a door. You led yourself into the gigantic place and went up to a woman that was behind a desk. She kind of gave you the shivers as if she about to pull some random thing out to hurt you like your nannies use to. You never really caught the name of the objects because you were to busy trying not go get hit by them.

"Hello," started the secretary. "Are you looking for a-"

"Um," you interrupted. "Why are you looking for a secretary? What did they do to you?" You stared into her purple eyes that seemed to have no soul. You look away, feeling a little terrified of her. You looked at a painting in the room but watched her out of the corner of your eye. She pushed a button and whispered a few words into something. All you caught was the work 'crazy,' but you knew something was up. You faced her again and asked, "What were you talking to?" She didn't even have to bother to answer your question because some guards surrounded you. You look at them, being reminded of your parents having them around all the time.

"Hello," you say to them, loosing interest in the girl behind the desk. They don't even respond to you, how insulting! Want to know something even worse than them not speaking to you? They throw you out of the building, back into the bitter cold. Talk about rude! You were about to march back in there and give them hell until you saw your sister coming up from around the corner.

"Hey sis, I have food!"

You turn around to look at your sister carrying a bucket with the words KFC on it. "Where did you get that Katie?" you asked her suspiciously.

"Well, uh, I, um, got it at, um," she looks at the bucket, "KFC. Where else?" she asked you putting a chicken leg in her mouth.

"But how did you get it?"

"Um. Some guy gave me money. I think it was a twenty dollar bill or something like that."

"Really now, what did you do for the guy?"

"He just gave it to me," she said a little loudly.

"Or did you have sex with him?" you asked trying not to smirk.

"What? How dare you think that sister!" she screamed as at you. Maybe a slight piece of saliva even hit your face, but you chose to ignore it.

"Then just tell me the truth. Tell me that you stole the darn chicken bucket!"

"I didn't. Why don't you just stop accusing me of it? Maybe you stole the chicken bucket!" she pointed her finger at you as she yelled.

"Why would I steal chicken, or better yet why isn't the bucket in my arms?" you asked her, trying not to get irritated. She stood there and looked down.

"Aright, I stole it," she confessed. You felt a little guilty for making her sad, but you didn't want her telling you any more lies. Slowly you moved towards your sister and gave her a hug. Katie made this grunting noise, but you still held onto her.

"You can steal, but only just sometimes. I don't want you or me to be reported as a criminal, all right?" you asked her in a sweet voice. Your sister nodded your head.

"I'm sorry," she said leaving a little pause, "Now will you let me go, I think I am getting a rash from you hugging me!" You let her go after she started struggling. A little laugh escaped your mouth. "What yah laughin about, swish?" she asked you while some of her chicken went onto you from her mouth. "Um, poops. Grun!" she screamed and ran away.

"Katie," you screamed after her, "you did that on purpose didn't you?" You heard her laugh a little. "Get back here," you said playfully as you started to chase her. You thought a little on the importance's of what you had to do today, like sneaking into Kaiba Corporation without getting thrown out. Maybe instead you could simply catch him on the streets one day without him trying to kill your sister or yourself, but you weren't planning to stalk him this moment. Besides, your sister was getting away with spitting chicken at you and you couldn't tolerate that.

You continued to follow your sister, even when you couldn't see her. As you turned the corner, like she did, you came to a split, which went into three different alleyways. You looked at the right that was sunny and bright. The thought of her going that way decreased. The middle alleyway looked normal. She might have gone that way, you told yourself. The last of the alleyways, the left, looked as if evil lurked into every nick and cranny. You knew if your sister had the choice she would most likely pick the evil looking one. Besides, time was running out and every second meant she was getting further and further away from you.

No matter how much you wanted to choose the right alley, you went to the left. You ran into the alleyway a little slowly, taking in the surroundings. You saw a few people in boxes or lighting something that looked like a trash can. The people, that scared you the most, looked as if they got ran over by a truck. A person, that had a eye missing from his face, said, "Hello little girl. What's your name?" You could start to see his scares more when he came closer to you, even the small knife he was trying to hide from your vision. You wanted to scream help, but the people here didn't looked like they would lifted a finger to help you. "Hey, don't run faster. I came to help."

You ran, ran as fast as you could, like the Ginger Bread Man. You thought he yelled some sort of stop, but he voice traveled in the wind. Happiness consumed you as you ran faster knowing the guy was somewhere behind you and your sister lay ahead.

A smile spread across your face, the glory of being free. You ran as fast as you could so you could catch up with your sister. You used your senses to try and hear the footsteps of your sister, but none came. Instead a loud stomping noise came from behind you. You look in the back of you to find the one-eyed man running towards you with one of his buddies. You ran faster to avoid them. You saw another alley way on your right and decided to take it. You tried to run faster but couldn't. You really never exercise in your past so that cost you dearly, like now. The further you got into the alley you noticed a wall that blocked you from going anywhere else. The two guys just turned the corner, smirking at you. Could you say Cyclopes and Butt Face, well not at the moment, but you were thinking it.

Slowly they advanced on you, pulling out their weapons. Cyclopes, the one with only one eye, advanced first with his knife. Butt Face stayed back pulling out a gun, and aimed it right toward you. You noticed a glint came from his eye, and then you focused on Cyclopes. His knife was extending in the direction of your stomach. When he got close enough to you, you grabbed the guy's hand and twisted it to his right, almost breaking his hand off. The man screamed in pain and dropped the knife. Butt Face looked at you in horror and backed away slightly. You advanced on him next because you knew how dangerous guns could be. Before you could even get to him, he dropped the gun and high tailed it out of the alley. He kind of sounded like a screeching cat. At least he wouldn't be coming back soon.

The problem now was the one-eyed man, who lay on the ground in pain. He looked up at you, fear in his eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I'll leave you alone now." He slowly got up, wincing in pain, and left, not even looking back. You smiled at the thought of him leaving, and jumped for joy. As you 'jumped for joy' you hit the wall with your head, pretty hard, and passed out on the ground.

Yup, that is clumsy me. How stupid am I to think I was intelligent?

Oh, well. Now I guess I will have to look out for walls. No one at least didn't come by and pick my up, but I did wake up cold and wet. I suppose it rained. Did I tell you I never saw rain before? I wonder if it looks as pretty as it does in my book.

Even though I couldn't hear the voice of the man behind me, I sure heard his foots steps following close behind mine. I picked up the pase and let me tell you one thing. Ff you are locked up in a room for a long time, don't expect to magically run really good and fast. As I ran as quick as I could, the thought of finding my sister slowly excepted my mind. I was just trying to get away, going in and out of alleys, from the man who tried to catch me. It kinda reminded me of the story about some running muffin. Breath became scarce as ran further and longer. I didn't think I could keep this up much longer cause it felt as if my lungs were about to burst. Also, my thirst of water increased rapidly as I continue to run and he didn't seem to be letting up. I looked behind me seeing the man there, smirking. I wondered what he was smirking about until I ran into a pole. I fell to the ground, consisness fading away from me. He came up, hardly breathing hard at all. He said, "Should of listened you slut." He kicked me hard and then I lost my sight, saying I wasn't really consuse but I could somewhat hear. A distant person came running in, or was it more? I wasn't sure at the time. I heard the 'kidnapper" if that is what you wanted to call him fall besides me. "Is she all right?" I heard someone say. "I don't know but lets get her somewhere else just incase someone else might grab her." Then I passed out.

* * *

I wake up on a bench as a smell the smell of a city. My eyes fultter open as i sit up and look around thinking What happened? Wheres my sister? I sniff the air and smell her in a girls bathroom not to far away. I sigh and diside to take a look around the city. I walk around for a little while and find a place called 'Element'. I look at curiously as i enter to see everybody danceing. I smile as i step into the center of the building and sart to dance. Then a teenage boy with tri-colored hair comes up to me and says, "May i have this dance?" I look at him, puzzled, then just start to dance with him, until i hear yelling from the other end of the building. 


End file.
